I Fight A Lizzard...and Lose
Chapter 2 I Fight A Lizzard...and Lose I watched the dragon's eyes on Me.I didn't move.It took a step forward.I took a step back.It's claws inched closer to my sneakers.I could smell it's breath.And,I can tell you,he needed a breath mint. Neither of us lunged.Neither of us made a sound.Just moved slowly backwards,till I felt my back brush a tree.Thoughts poured into my head like a river.All I could think of was: I'm trapped! The dragon seemed satisfied with Me where I was.It placed it's claws on my shoe.In a flash of metal,I had my sword blade colliding with it's should.It shrieked and glared at me,backing off.But it wasn't long before he tried again. This time I hit it's leg.It jumped out of the way quickly and the wound was shallow. I glanced away.I know better than to look away from an enemy in battle,so I don't know why I did.I just had to see where Jonas and the girl were.And the dragon had backed away,so I didn't expect the attack.But it came. I finally found Jonas on the steps of the school building.He was talking to the girl,who was nodding.Pain hit my leg and I crashed down hard. I looked backwards to see the dragon triumphantly standing over my left leg.My stomach flipped.My left leg. The one with the limp. The one with the scar,from the dragon attack. And this dragon was tearing at the same wound,a sickening look of victory on it's face.Suddenly I realized why I had recognized it's expression. “You're the same dragon." If you asked me who I was talking to,I couldn't tell you if it was to the dragon or myself.I still had my sword in hand,though,and I would get revenge. One thing: just because I'm nine,people think I can't fight.Who killed a boar when they were seven?Me.So,even though I don't like all the attention,I'm proud of what I do and I do it well.When I missed that dragon,I got really mad. He ducked the blade and pounced,his claws holding Me to the ground.My leg was throbbing in agony now and I didn't have to look to tell it was bleeding badly.I had to keep fighting,but I don't know how I could. My grip on my sword was loosening.Sweat beaded my forhead as I struggled to push the Dragon back.I managed to cut a gash on the dragon's neck,but he backed away. The pain in my leg was turning to agony.It burned and I could barely see.Dragon poison is really strong.The last time I was bitten seemed like forever ago,but I remember the unbearable pain.Most people who tried to fight a dragon would be dead.I got lucky once,but could I get lucky again? I doubted it.Everything was getting blurry.But I could clearly see the excitement on the dragon's face.It was joyful,it was victorious,it was... Falling over.I could barely see the arrow sticking out of it's side,but I did see it.Jonas. He always carries a hunting bow.He never goes hunting,and he hates battle,but he does carry it,just in case.And I'm glad he does. I turned my head,pain coursing through me.The dragon had bitten deep.My leg was shredded. I heard footsteps....and hoofbeats.I heard Jonas call “Melissa,are you ok?" I couldn't answer.My face was covered in sweat and I could barely move.I looked at him.My leg was beyond burning now.There aren't words to describe what it was like. Imagine your leg is on fire,then imagine it thirty times worse and that is about how I felt.Jonas looked panicked.He ignored the squirming dragon a few feet away. “Can you walk?"he asked me. I tried to push myself up.I got to about a sitting position before I crumpled over in agony.Jonas grabbed my hand and pulled Me up.Immediately I grabbed the tree.I stood breathing hard for a few seconds,then tried to take a step forward. My knee buckled and fell out from under Me.Then everything went black. Category:Gigglesplash The Ranger's Apprentice Category:The Sword Chapters